<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>that stupid eraser game by shamelesshyukie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120457">that stupid eraser game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesshyukie/pseuds/shamelesshyukie'>shamelesshyukie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band), Soonwoo - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Live, Lovers, M/M, Romance, app, soonwoo, vlive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesshyukie/pseuds/shamelesshyukie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After crying out helpless on the floor, Wonwoo regained his posture. He's a man when push comes to shove. Whenever consequences are agreed, they're meant to be done accordingly. If this is what makes his boyfriend happy and all fed up, perhaps it's not that bad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>that stupid eraser game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi. i made this out of impulse at 3 am since i had a hard time sleeping and i was thirsting for a soonwoo vlive once again. i'm on this soonwoo shit for life, i guess. if they ain't giving me a vlive after this, i'm suing. </p><p>edit: i'm in twitter. follow me? @horangbokki</p><p> </p><p>enjoy. ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡ </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For all we know, Soonyoung exudes the image of being all cutesy and stuff. Rainbows and candies pop as if it's a default background when people envision him. That mere thought just gives Wonwoo the saltiest smile you'd ever see. When a man in his fluffy white coat wins you over a stupid eraser wrestling match, it's all over.</p><p>Wonwoo furrowed his brows trying to analyze the right move to pull. Should he flip it over away from Soonyoung's or take the risk and push it towards his? Either way, it won't end up outside the rim. He just needed all his bag of luck to finally tackle above.</p><p>Mind you, he's two wins away from beating the man in front of him. It's not that bad, it's just that his eraser was all lumpy, it could betray him any moments from now. The last thing he wanted is to be clowned for days by his ruthless boyfriend for being too confident about winning yet still ended up losing against him. Fuck, he wanted to win so bad. Aside from having to endure his nasty teasing for weeks, let's just say that they got too playful thirty minutes ago and bridged their inner hoe into agreeing such extreme-ish punishment. How did he stand this audacious man for four fucking years?</p><p>"Babe, come on. My lips are getting cold." Soonyoung said while rolling his eyes, bored of waiting for Wonwoo to do his tricks.</p><p>"Hypothetically, if I try to generate a moderate notion to move this towards your goddamn eraser, I could tip over or perfectly sit on top of you." Wonwoo said.</p><p>"I prefer the latter." A wide smirk formed on his face which made Wonwoo diss his boyfriend.</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>"I'm not getting any younger, Wonwoo. Every minute that passes by reduces my horny energy. You don't want a lousy man giving you heads, don't you?" Soonyoung groaned at his boyfriend.</p><p>"So are you telling me to just make you win this game?" The man in specs let go of his lumpy eraser and confronted his boyfriend who was displaying an unsatisfied look.</p><p>"Yes." Soonyoung crossed his arms. "Let's get over this quickly, babe. We have practice by ten. You don't want to be late, if I were you." He added.</p><p>Practice usually happens on Wednesdays and Fridays but because the weather was bad last night, twists of events and some pinches of sorting through a chaotic KaKaoTalk conversation with thirteen men, they must meet on a Thursday evening to finish their never ending miscommunications on what choreography to apply on the bridge part. Soonyoung said he wanted to be more creative and resourceful this time. Just because their company bought new stocks of mono-blocks for the halls trainees usually use, he cleverly came up with an idea of doing stunts with the presence of it just like the old cover they did years ago.</p><p>The tips of Soonyoung's fingers freely tapped the wrestling table. At his Macarena hum, Wonwoo was forced to take a deep breath before massaging his temple. The only thing he was able to do in front of his boyfriend was to close his eyes and swallow the irk. They were sitting for fifteen minutes already waiting for him to mark his third attempt to oust Soonyoung.</p><p>Soonyoung waited in vain. Even felt drowsy every five minutes staring at his boyfriend making scientific solutions and conclusions on how to win the stupid game when in fact it's just a matter of luck. I mean, come to think of it. Who do you think will be considered as blessed from the heavens, the one sucking or the one being sucked? He's doing him a favor, at least.</p><p>Wonwoo slowly flicked the eraser as if his life depended on it. In slow motion, he gave all his best seeking for at least another win but that was what he thought. He thought he released his fingers gently enough to save him from escaping the rim but like a nightmare at 8 PM, he was dumbfounded at the sight of his lumpy eraser sitting across Soonyoung's, on the verge of death. Soonyoung teasingly took out the magnifying glass that was hidden beneath the pillow. At first glance, you'd assume that he prophesied Wonwoo's downfall would happen at this godly hour.</p><p>"Aaaaaargh!" Wonwoo yelled in plain despair. His legs went all wobbly so he ended up melting unto the floor. He can't believe this day would come. Someone like him who is used to doing all the work will get seated in a cozy bed, wrapped in tension while holding the screen up his face for the whole world to see and hidden from it is a man in silky silver hair giving him the pleasure he sort of wanted, after all.</p><p>After crying out helpless on the floor, Wonwoo regained his posture. He's a man when push comes to shove. When consequences are agreed, they're meant to be done accordingly. If this is what makes his boyfriend happy and all fed up, perhaps it's not that bad.</p><p>Soonyoung winked at his boyfriend and soon after, pushed him down his bed. The pillows ended up disorganized and the sheet begun to crumple as it should be. Wonwoo can tell how excited his boyfriend is. Perhaps, the young man in fluffy white coat have waited for years for this day to finally happen—which is something questionable for him. If he wanted to suck him to death, he could've just nudged him in the kitchen and seductively slurp the ramen they ate during lunch. It's what he usually does, anyway. At the end of the day, Soonyoung's not that hard to read. Wonwoo knows when he's feeling all heat up. He knows.</p><p>One time, both went on a date at a cinema across the new park in Hongdae. The wide room was all dark and comfortable matched with seats enough to extend your legs up and twinkle your toes. It shouldn't be happening for fuck's sake but as Elsa ran through the ice, Soonyoung's sweat dripped around his bangs as if he's being held at hell with how moist he is. The humid was not that high so there's really no way he's sweating up for such icy reason. But Wonwoo knows. He always know what's up. "Quit it. I know you're holding your breath for too long. Let's get going. I'll treat you in the car. I'm sorry my voice was too husky it turned you on." he said that was later dismissed by Soonyoung's intense fuck you and deadly stares of stop-embarrassing-me-from-myself which later on will be forever engraved in Wonwoo's brain.</p><p>Submissive as it sounds, Wownoo got rid of his purple track pants. Pulling it away from him, the cold air breeze of the bedroom exhausted by the luxurious air-condition Seungcheol bought last month kissed his skin giving him the first degree chills a man who is about to get pleasures should have. It's a major help as per Wonwoo's preference to do every flipping session with Soonyoung in a cold room to get a cool start because anyway, there's no way the temperature will drop when they're at this state. It never dropped.</p><p>"Relax, Wonwoo. I can see your goosebumps from here." Soonyoung reacted while fixing the phone unto a stand.</p><p>Wonwoo had the courage to roll his eyes at his boyfriend who's probably beeing cheeky right now because finally, he's having the chance to make Wonwoo's knees weak then boast about it for weeks or months depending on the level of kink they get until the next bedroom cuddles and wrestling happens. Considering their busy schedules, they haven't been eating each other nor sleeping together. Maybe the heavens really made time for them today. It's cold outside on a February night and too cold inside with a 19 degree temperature but Wonwoo's body is sure as hot as a summer golden rays.</p><p>"I wish the internet's still bad." Wonwoo whispered yet enough for his boyfriend to hear.</p><p>"Sorry, I just heard from Seungcheol-hyung that the workers already fixed the network so it's back to being a mustang fast mbps, babe." Soonyoung teasingly replied. He was now getting rid of his coat. Looking like a cozy polar bear one minute to climbing up the bed like a sex addict beast.</p><p>"Can I at least just use the radio instead of showing my damn face?" He pleaded as soon as Soonyoung reached for his thighs. The man gulped. He's really aiming for his shaft this time. "Soonyoungie, please." Wonwoo pleaded.<br/>
"But that will lessen the fun." Soonyoung looked at Wonwoo. His face had a bit of grumpiness all because his boyfriend's making things slow for both of them.</p><p>"Aren't you afraid that the phone might slip my guard? You might get caught red handed, babe." Wonwoo protested with what Hoshi suggested from the start. Ipso facto, he really weighs things and is critical in thinking with possibilities ahead of them. He's not wrong. One bad move from both of them, it's all over.</p><p>"Good point." Soonyoung replies bringing one finger up the air.</p><p>Now that Soonyoung accepted Wonwoo's bargain of having a radio live instead of a video one in exchange for their sake, he shoved his hands in front of Wonwoo telling him to quit talking and put himself live. He can't wait to make Wonwoo hard and watch him suffer from the pleasure he's about to blast all over his boyfriend's manhood.</p><p>Soonyoung made sure he had Wonwoo's eyes planted on him as he licked his plump lips making it all moist thus his oral juice coating it to make a flickering brim his boyfriend can suck to death later on. Wonwoo does the same thing, encircling his lips to dampen his now flaking friend. Uhm, he might need a ten minute french kissing later too.</p><p>"Are you live now?" Soonyoung asked while tapping Wonwoo's shaft that was yet to be undressed by him. He wonders too whether Wonwoo's fine because from his perspective, his boyfriend's hands are already shaking insanely. He can't even manage to start the app without dropping his phone.</p><p>"What's up with you? We haven't even started yet." Wonwoo glared harshly at Soonyoung. If only looks could kill, Soonyoung would've been dead by now—lifeless body lying on the ground, smashed by Wonwoo's sharp looks like a rotten vegetable.</p><p>Soonyoung keeps expecting Wonwoo to storm to anger and annoyance after countlessly failing to start his radio lives. He thought Wonwoo would find this whole thing stupid and would rather quit it and have some normal blowjobs behind the company's dressing room. But he just sat there, looking uneasy and all sweaty yet still trying to figure out how the stupid app works as if he haven't went on live for at least thrice his life.</p><p>"Shhh! People are coming." Wonwoo hushed Soonyoung now that he successfully started his show.</p><p>"Make sure you didn't put it on mute." Soonyoung reminded him.</p><p>At Wonwoo's annyeonghasaeyo, Soonyoung started to remove the last clothing left on Wonwoo's body. Just slightly covering his manhood, Soonyoung first rubbed his boyfriend's "ok" cock (as what he wants to call it) allowing Wonwoo to squeeze his mono-lid eyes and hold his breath. "How are you?" Wonwoo spoke through his phone.</p><p>It felt good. The way Soonyoung rubbed Wonwoo's dick became a bit of an unfamiliar sensation that slowly wrapped Wonwoo's system considering how long it was since the last time they managed to entertain and answer both of their heat. It's been a month or so, tonight was the first time since the last time.</p><p>Soonyoung then completely got rid of the Wonwoo's interfering boxers which revealed Wonwoo's dick and exposed them to the wild breeze from the hot tension he was in. Wonwoo felt his hair raise, his senses are all over the place and people on the comment section are now asking why Wonwoo has been too quiet for the last three minutes of his radio show.</p><p>"Oh, uhh...something's just ugh distracting me-uh." Wonwoo spoke.</p><p>It didn't matter how prepared Wonwoo was for his dick to be swallowed by his boyfriend, it didn't matter too how seven minutes has already passed by. Soonyoung was just there in front of his man, taking time to memorize his boyfriend's skin and edges, kneeling as if he's very much grateful for what was served. Of course, they had deprived themselves from each other for quite a long time, it's just right to appreciate such manliness at least for a while.</p><p>"It's not that I miss you, "ok" dick but I do really miss you inside my mouth." Soonyoung placed his lips near Wonwoo's dick as he whispered those words. Wonwoo must've felt the sensation his airy utters brought. His boyfriend clinched just enough for Soonyoung to be fuelled.</p><p>Soonyoung gulped while Wonwoo's feeling too sensitive tonight. Soonyoung never felt like this before. Wonwoo wonders whether Soonyoung had planned this beforehand. When Soonyoung nudged him at the dining room, he knows what it meant but he didn't expect him to be this too oozing that Wonwoo already felt his balls tighten from the air that came from Soonyoung's breathing.</p><p>📱:Wonu-ssi, are you there?</p><p>"Oh, I'm here. I'm just—uuhh—thinking—uuhh—about something." He replied out loud.</p><p>Soonyoung scoots away from Wonwoo to get a better position. In that way, he wouldn't have to nurse an aching neck the next day. Specially, now that they had to meet for practice later on.</p><p>For the last time, Soonyoung bit his lips before he runs his tongue along Wonwoo's length. He started from the lower part of his boyfriend's manhood then slowly licking upwards while not losing his eye contact from Wonwoo. He knows what his boyfriend loves. He loves it when things are slow and seductive so that the agony will be deemed satisfying.</p><p>Soonyoung sucked the tip of Wonwoo's dick. He coated them wet while moving his tongue in a circular motion. Although he first thought he has forgotten how to give heads, just like a muscle memory, his mind remembered how he starts things like this with Wonwoo.</p><p>He continues to suck Wonwoo in. Up and down, sometimes slow, sometimes fast. He loves it too when he takes him deep down his throat. He even forgets to give a damn about how uncomfortable it is to push his boyfriend down his esophagus. He continues what he's good at, letting out the most fuck-it-you're-so-hot-Kwon-Soonyoung moan Wonwoo has ever heard.</p><p>Wonwoo started slurping not realizing he was holding his breath with how good Soonyoung took him in. He hasn't swallowed since his boyfriend started coating his shaft wet and now his radio show has reached more than four hundred views and ten million likes.</p><p>📱:Wonwoo sounds so weird right now. Are you okay? Is the internet bad there?</p><p>"No. I'm fine, just—ugh—reading your co—ugh—mments." He let out a tiny laugh at the end hoping he didn't sound suspicious.</p><p>"Shit." Wonwoo said on his mind. He shifts his eyes from his phone to his boyfriend. Soonyoung continues to suck him majestically, arms clinging on both his legs, face in between his thighs while his tiny eyes are half closed. He can even see from afar his entire boyfriend's mouth juice coating his cock. The best sight he could ask for.</p><p>Wonwoo wasn't able to control himself. He released a few deep grunts, one of the hottest sound Soonyoung loves coming out from him. It's because it conveys that Wonwoo's feeling amazing from the entire job Soonyoung's doing and Wonwoo would always make sure Soonyoung hears that every time he takes him in. Just wanting to make his boyfriend know he's doing great and that he's feeling hot and it's never a lie.</p><p>Soonyoung pulled Wonwoo's cock out his mouth after making a big pop on its tip. He needed to breathe for a second too. He looked at Wonwoo and he already had his lips pursed.</p><p>"Why? What's wrong?" he asked.</p><p>"You just made a big pop. I could've exploded and the people could've heard it." Wonwoo replied then combed his hair with his fingers.</p><p>"But you didn't. They didn't." Soonyoung rolled his eyes.</p><p>Wonwoo did too. But then he placed his hand on Soonyoung's hair and messed it up a little. The people still kept coming in and the likes increased by five million. Wonwoo sighed and slowly pushed his boyfriend's head down signalling him to get back to his business.</p><p>Soonyoung traced Wonwoo's length and played with it for a while before taking him back in. Wonwoo's precum started to make its presence felt. It was bitter and slightly salty. Although he does sometimes have a weird taste so he thinks Wonwoo tasted good tonight. Or most of the times. Or always. He's kind of hesitant to admit it but he likes how his boyfriend tastes.</p><p>📱:Is someone with you?</p><p>"Soonyoungie." Wonwoo answered a comment.</p><p>He ran his hands from Soonyoung's hair to his back. He gently caressed his boyfriend's back and wondering since when did he got wider. Each seconds pass by, his hand moved father away from his boyfriend's hair. He continues to get lower and lower until he reached Soonyoung's ass. Soonyoung groans in surprise when Wonwoo slapped his right cheek and strongly gripped them afterwards.</p><p>📱:Wonuya, did you hurt yourself?</p><p>"There was a bug. I had to kill it." Wonwoo replied in straight sentence, disguising his almost out-of-breath self.</p><p>Wonwoo teased Soonyoung. He kneads Soonyoung's ass for a good two minutes and gently traced his crack following Soonyoung's pant's crotch line. It made his boyfriend uneasy. He felt his Soonyoung's ass squeeze as if it's resisting from the ticklish feeling his fingers tracing on Soonyoung's butt-crack gives.</p><p>Soonyoung stopped sucking him. He looked at Wonwoo with his brows furrowed and white juices all over his lips. "Stop poking my butt." Soonyoung demanded. Wonwoo just let out a chuckle and placed his thumb inside Soonyoung's mouth.</p><p>Soonyoung immediately flushed a quick yet super low moan and sucked his thumb. True pinnacle of Soonyoung's introvert side enjoying how his boyfriend's thumb played with his tongue inside his mouth. Not too long, Wonwoo withdrew his thumb and licked them in return in front of his boyfriend.</p><p>📱:Have you eaten, Wonuya?</p><p>"I will, later. I haven't decided on the menu though. But I'd most likely just eat what's in front of me right now. He's kind of looking tasty tonight." He replied making sure Soonyoung heard every word so in return, he got a bitter savage fuck-you gesture from his boyfriend who was still enjoying his blowing.</p><p>Soonyoung hated how cool and sure Wonwoo sounded so he exerted a doubled effort of sucking Wonwoo's dick reminding him who's in charge tonight. No one's eating who. Not right now when he was triumphant with that stupid eraser game. He's supposed to be the winner for tonight so there's no way he's going to let Wonwoo top him after this and then he'll end up losing at the end of the day. He also thinks it's a bad idea because what if he won't be able to walk straight later at practice? (only, if there's dick insertion involved)</p><p>Because of that, Wonwoo finds it hard to not be loud. He directed his hands towards his mouth to cover and stop himself from making too much sounds. He lets out rough muffled groans knowing he won't be able to tone down his volume now that Soonyoung's taking things a lot more seriously. He regains stability from holding back when he clutched tightly unto Soonyoung's hair. Everything started to get a lot more aggressive. Soonyoung kept reaching for his throat. Wonwoo's balls are in great pain but he holds back from coming.</p><p>Soonyoung again flushed rough moans from taking Wonwoo into his mouth. His cock is throbbing and might need some of Wonwoo's help later on. He's dying for Wonwoo to touch it and wrap his huge hands around his length. But instead, his stupid boyfriend knocked down his phone stand off the bed and pulled his hair to get him to stop sucking.</p><p>Wonwoo knew it would be a pain but he still did it. He grasped his boyfriend's hair and pulled Soonyoung towards him. Their faces are only an inch away from each other and he can feel his boyfriend's heaving panting. He crashed his dry lips with his boyfriend and kissed him until they ran out of breath.<br/>
"Touch me too." Soonyoung begged.</p><p>Wonwoo found his way towards Soonyoung's dick. It's bulging from his track pants and he knows from there how painful it already is for his boyfriend. Wonwoo pushed down whatever Soonyoung was wearing and started stroking him without breaking their kiss.<br/>
"Fuck you're so hard already." Wonwoo whispered into his boyfriend's hearing. Wonwoo's lips touched the shell of Soonyoung's ear which also made him let out weird noises that he regretted immediately.</p><p>Wonwoo diverts his attention back to Soonyoung's dick. He continues running his hand soothingly all over his length while his boyfriend is hanging both his hands around his necks. Soonyoung is now kneeling in on top of him and their foreheads are clicking while their tongues are somewhat on a love-battle on who's going to nibble the lower lips.</p><p>Even when his was left untouched, he continues to please his boyfriend. Wonwoo squeezed Soonyoung's dick slightly and encircled his dick's glans. This alone made Soonyoung arch his back and part from Wonwoo kiss to give himself a room to breathe.</p><p>Heavy breathing was all over their proximity. Wonwoo gathered both their cocks and rubbed them against each other. "I'm coming, Soonyoungie." He whispered again making sure that even when the phone's away—flew far from the bed, he's heard by Soonyoung only.</p><p>---</p><p>📱:Wonuya, what's that noise?</p><p>"Uhmm...my pet cat." Wonwoo, the genius that he is thought he managed to come up with a perfect alibi.</p><p>"Meow!" Soonyoung reacted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>